


With A Snap

by Speechless_Seal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Loki Is A Good Brother, Nightmares, Other, Post-Infinity War PT 2, Thanos is a horrible ugly grape man, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor Is a Good Bro, everything is fixed but whoops, it was still really traumatizing for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_Seal/pseuds/Speechless_Seal
Summary: It's all over. It's all fixed.That doesn't mean it didn't leave its mark on Thor, though.(Small drabble in which Thor has nightmares about the events of IW PT 1, and Loki helps him.)





	With A Snap

**Author's Note:**

> First time working with these godly bros outside of a mythical concept! Did ya'll know that in the myths, Loki is more like Thor's weird drunk uncle who once got pregnant with a horse? It's pretty interesting stuff. Apologies if it's a bit out of character, it's kind of late for me.

“You should’ve gone for the head.”

 

The panic settled in the second the Mad Titan finished his sentence- 

 

No. Please, no, not again. 

 

“You should’ve gone for the head.” 

 

Was this it? After they’d worked so hard? 

 

If he’d just moved a second quicker-

 

“Gone for the  _ head _ .” 

 

And he remembered that sickening snap-

 

No, the other one. Of his brother’s neck snapping like a twig in that miserable man’s hands, the most undignified death for a creature of his caliber and  _ still- _

 

It all began with that snap, and it was fitting that it would end in one as well, no matter how much the agony of realization weighed in the Thunderer’s chest. It would fester there for eternity, the guilt of inaction, such  _ disgusting weakness in the face of that monster _ \- 

 

Odin, Allfather, if he had just move a second quicker, he would have not been in tears at that moment-

 

“Thor, you big oaf-”

 

He woke with a start, his blue eye streaming-

 

“Do me a favor and stop your-”

 

Loki, groggy and sleep deprived, halted mid-sentence. 

 

“...are you okay?” 

 

Asa-Thorr wiped his eyes promptly. 

 

“S’ n-nothing, dear brother,” he began. 

 

“Honestly, you are such a horrible liar- why do you even try?” 

 

The trickster spat this, climbing down from the temporary bunk they’d been given at Avengers Tower while the prince and king figured out what sort of “Asgardian Embassy” they would set up on Earth. It was a nerve-wracking legal process that left them both exhausted each day, especially with the constantly-looming stain that was Loki’s reputation hindering progress and talks. Thor had no doubt that the stress of this was what was causing him these… whatever they were. 

 

He felt his bunk dip slightly as his little brother climbed down and sat at the foot of the bed. He sat up, a bit embarrassed, and made his way over next to his brother. 

 

“...nightmares?” 

 

Thor felt like a child. 

 

Ridiculous. 

 

Nonetheless, he nodded, glad to be back to his reality- the one where everything was fixed and no one had ever died and  _ none of that tragedy had ever happened. _

 

“...that’s alright,” Loki said softly, but there seemed to be doubt in his voice as if he didn’t know what he was doing.

 

“I want to sleep,” Thor sighed. “But I can’t.”

 

“Why?” Loki asked, a bit too briskly. 

 

“...every time I close my eyes I hear your neck snap and his fingers snap and I  _ hate it, Loki-  _ how did you ever survive him, Odin’s Beard-” 

 

“Calm down,” the not-so-level-headed trickster insisted. “Just…” 

 

Loki’s fingers found his brother’s forehead, and Thor felt a weak pulse of magic at his fingertips. A sudden bout exhaustion overcame the Thunderer. 

 

“Don’t resist,” the trickster cooed. “Relax.” 

 

Thor struggled to stay awake. Y’know, like an idiot. 

 

“I know it’s all over, but-”

 

“But?” Loki interceded. “You saved the universe, brother. It’s already passed. There’s no use worrying about what’s already been resolved- now will you please go to sleep?” 

 

Thor could feel the weight of exhaustion sagging on him. 

 

“Mmhkay,” he agreed, half-heartedly. “Good night, brother-”

 

And just like that, he was out. 

 

Loki sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments, hearing his brother begin to snore obnoxiously,  and satisfied with his work, felt the worry and guilt that he’d just taken from his older brother sweltering in his chest. It was a bit painful for him, but nothing a good night’s sleep couldn’t fix- it’d be gone in the morning…

 

Of course, he would never let anyone ever know of such a selfless act. 

It’d spoil his reputation.~


End file.
